free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Tachibana
(Child) |anime = Episode 1 |novel = Chapter 1 |image gallery = no}} Makoto Tachibana (橘 真琴 Tachibana Makoto) is one of the main characters of the anime series Free! and the light novel High☆Speed!. He is a backstroke swimmer on the Iwatobi High School swimming team. Appearance Makoto is a tall young man with short, olive green hair and droopy green eyes. His usual school uniform consists of light brown trousers, a white shirt with a green necktie, dark gray unbuttoned blazer and orange sneakers. During the spring and summer, he also wears his summer uniform that consists of gray trousers, a white shirt with a dark gray collar, the green dotted necktie and the orange sneakers. While swimming, he wears black long leg swim pants that have green patterns on them. He's seen wearing black framed glasses once, but it's not said whether he really needs them or not. Episode 4 End Card Personality Makoto is a nice and considerate guy, who is always concerned about his friends' welfare. Due to his caring personality, he is often seen with a gentle smile on his face. However, he is rather weak-hearted and can get scared easily, as shown when he appeared terrified of the possibility that their old Swimming Club may be haunted. When he gets scared he tends to hide behind Haruka or cling to him in some way. Makoto also seems to be one of the more sensible people in the group and can get a bit worn out from his friends' peculiar antics and mannerisms. He is the one usually restraining Haruka from randomly stripping or diving into fish tanks. Makoto and Haruka have been together for so long that Makoto is able to read Haru's mind. He is also shown to be slightly manipulative, often using Haruka's love of water to his advantage to convince Haru to do what he wants. It was also shown that Haruka dislikes it when people use his first name, but Makoto always somehow manages to win the argument and call him 'Haru'. History Makoto and Haruka have been friends since at least kindergarten. It was in kindergarten that Haruka started calling Makoto by his first name and Makoto calling Haruka "Haru-chan". It was Makoto who wanted to join the Iwatobi Swim Club when they were children and Haru tagged along with him. Due to the length of time Makoto and Haruka have been friends, Makoto can usually guess what Haruka is thinking and vice-versa, resulting in the both of them being able to hold wordless conversations. When Makoto was young, he would visit a small fishing harbor. At the fishing harbor, there was a nice old fisherman that would sometimes play with Makato. During the summer, at the festival near the harbor, Makoto wanted to scoop for fish but already used up all his allowance. The fisherman gave him two goldfish to make him feel better. Later that summer, there was a big typhoon and the fisherman's boat sank. Many people drowned including the old fisherman. Later when the two goldfish died, he made a grave, which is now a precious memory to him, for them, in which he changes the flowers everyday. Because of this experience he is afraid of the ocean. As a child, Makoto used to swim the breaststroke and usually won the 100m breaststroke events again Rin but would lose the 50m breaststroke against Rin. It was when he teamed-up with Rin, Nagisa and Haru for the relay in Elementary school that Makoto switched to backstroke and found that he was more comfortable with the stroke and has since specialised in the backstroke. Plot Starting Block of Reunions! Makoto goes to pick Haruka up for their second day of school at Iwatobi High. While having lunch that day, they encounter their old friend, and recent transfer, Nagisa Hazuki. At school the next day, a scarlet-haired girl observes the group with a friend and remarks of them being old acquaintances before Makoto and Nagisa are reprimanded by a teacher for trespassing at the swimming club. As Makoto and Nagisa visit Haruka that evening, they discover the scarlet-haired girl turns out to be Rin's sister, Gou Matsuoka attempting to pay Haruka a visit. They then learn from her that Rin is now attending Samezuka Academy upon his return from Australia. Afterwards, Makoto and Nagisa convince a reluctant Haruka to visit Samezuka by tempting him to a swim duel in the school's pool. Upon arriving, they wait until the school's swimming team is done with practice and break into the academy's swimming pool. They are then discovered by Rin who aggressively orders them out. Memories in the Distance! After the match, Haruka and the others are once again reprimanded for trespassing on Samezuka Academy grounds. Makoto and Nagisa run into Gou and they all agree that Rin's attitude had dramatically changed in the past few years, simultaneously learning that Gou had been the one who sent him to the Iwatobi Swimming Club while Nagisa suggests that they form a school swimming club. After getting Haruka on board, Makoto and Nagisa propose the idea to their home room teacher, Miho Amakata who agrees after they give her a little prompt. While continuing the restoration, Gou, who was still confused about Rin's behavior, asks Makoto about their race and learns that Haruka threw the match. Believing that they can revert Rin to his old self, Gou volunteers to join the club as their manager. Later, Makoto pays one final visit to the Iwatobi Swimming Club and runs into their old mentor, Coach Goro Sasabe. Upon learning why Haruka quit competitive swimming, Makoto calls Rin to inform them of their plans while Rin decides to join the Samezuka swim team for his own grudge against Haruka. Theoretical Dolphin Kick! Captive Butterfly! Nagisa and Makoto try teaching Rei how to swim after his innumerous unsuccessful attempts to do so and learn that while he can float, his problem still eludes them. Makoto then suggests they ask Sasabe for help but he bluntly refuses. Trial in Open Water! The club tries and fails to get Miho to sponsor the trip to the island where they wanted to train for the next swimming tournament. Makoto proposes using camping equipment to stay outdoors while resorting to bribing Sasabe to use his squid fishing boat to take them to the island and back. Later, Haruka expresses concern for Makoto since he had a rather scarring experience with the ocean in the past, to which Makoto reassures that he is fine. That night, unable to sleep due to his performance, Rei heads into the ocean to continue training when a sudden storm takes him by surprise. Makoto awakens at that moment and goes looking for Rei, frantically diving to his aid upon hearing Rei's cries for help. Shocking No Breathing! One Style Final! Revenge in the Medley! Hesitant Loosen Up! Irritated Heart Rate! Furious All-out! Distant Free! Relationships Iwatobi High School= Makoto knew Haruka for many years and is his best friend. As a consequence of being together for so long, Makoto is able to read Haruka's mind, understands Haruka's good points and is often forced to speak as his spokesman. Makoto can be slightly manipulative, often using Haruka's love for water to his advantage to convince Haruka to do what he wants. He's also the major person to restrain Haruka from randomly stripping around or diving into fish tanks. When he gets scared, he tends to hide behind Haruka or cling to him in some way. Haruka greatly dislikes it when people use his girlish first name, but Makoto always somehow manages to win the argument and call him 'Haru'. Makoto and Haruka are often seen doing things together, such as sharing rooms, going to school and having a lunch.Episode 2Episode 11 It is also possible that they live in the same neighborhood, as seen in episode 1. They are very close and care for each other greatly.Episode 6Episode 7Episode 9 Makoto and Gou have a good, friendly relationship. Makoto was the first one to notice Gou and the first one to actually realize that Gou is Rin's younger sister. Since the day Makoto and Nagisa ran into Gou in front of Haruka's house, all three of them started hanging out a lot and spending time together at school. After having a talk with Makoto at the school pool, Gou decided to join Iwatobi High School's Swim Club. Unlike in Gou and Nagisa's relationship, Gou never gets angry with Makoto, despite him calling her "Gou-chan". It is unknown if Chigusa and Makoto knew each other before the squid festival, but the two of them give a good vibrations when they're around each other. During the squid festival, Makoto complimented Chigusa and Gou for their looks, but Chigusa misunderstood him, thinking that he complimented their yukatas instead of their looks, making Makoto feel a bit uneasy.Episode 9 Miho is Makoto's Classic Literature teacher as well as his homeroom teacher. He met her at the opening ceremony and could tell a lot about her to Haruka the next day. She had helped him and Nagisa when they were scolded by another teacher and later, she became a supervisor of the swimming club at Iwatobi High. Miho got angry with Makoto and Nagisa several times, usually when Nagisa wanted to make her wear a swimsuit in order to get more students to join the swim club. However, she would not be angry with him for too long, usually forgiving him right away. |-| Samezuka Academy= Rin and Makoto used to belong to a same class and swim club when they were younger. After Rin transferred to Iwatobi Elementary School from Sano Elementary School, Makoto and Haruka seemed to be a bit suspicious of him, but soon became good friends with him. Makoto used to talk with Rin and Haruka a lot and do things together. When Rin told him and Haruka that he'll be going to Australia, Makoto showed a bit of sadness.Episode 10 |-| Others= Goro and Makoto have a good relationship. Goro used to be Makoto's coach while he was still a coach at Iwatobi Swim Club. One night, wanting to visit the abandoned swim club building, Makoto ran into Goro, but didn't recognize him. After having a talk with him (not knowing it was actually Goro), he recognized him as Coach Sasabe and told him that he was one of his students. Goro then noted that Makoto grew big. Episode 2 Makoto and his dad have a great relationship every father and son should have. They talk a lot and it seems that they really love each other. Makoto and his mom have a good relationship every mother and son should have. They seem to enjoy talking with each other. Ren and Makoto have a good sibling relationship with one another as Makoto looks out for him like a big brother should. Ran and Makoto have a good sibling relationship with one another as Makoto looks out for her like a big brother should. Makoto and Mrs Tamura are neighbours and they seem to have good relationship. Mrs Tamura often gives Makoto food to bring with him when he passes by her house in order to get to Haruka's. Creation and Conception Hiroko Utsumi, the director of the Free! anime, described Makoto in one phrase as "sweet boy". "He’s your everyday common high school boy. Strong, sweet, and a very helpful older brother. He was childhood friends with Haruka, so there’s not anything he hates about him. Conversely, he knows quite well the things he likes about Haruka. And because of that, he knows how to handle Haruka very well. Since Haruka isn’t the type to talk much, Makoto will follow up for Haruka and speak in his place. If Haruka wasn’t like that to begin with, Makoto wouldn’t become close to him. Since he is flawed, Makoto’s there by his side. I wonder if Haruka would also notice if Makoto’s big existence wasn’t always taking care of him." he says. "Actually, one point of Makoto’s character is that he’s scared easily. He’s big, yet scary things get to him. It was a bit sad when we decided to make him scared easily yet have that body style. My impression is that as he grew bigger, he didn’t know how to use his size to his advantage. Really, a smaller body seems to fit that side of him.", the director says. Trivia *Like all members of the Iwatobi High School Swimming Club, Makoto has a female name. *Despite being on the swim team, Makoto is afraid of the ocean.Episode 6 However, in the High☆Speed!, Makoto is not only afraid of the ocean, but the water in general. *Makoto has been described as the wishy-washy type by Haruka, because he is too nice and was unable to decide which club member would be his boyfriend if he were a girl.Iwatobi High School Swimming Club's Diary 1: Track 3 *Makoto and Haruka appear to have a game that consists of Makoto guessing what Haruka is thinking.Iwatobi High School Swimming Club's Diary 1: Track 5 *According to Free! TV Animation Guidebook: **Makoto likes eating green curry and chocolate.Free! TV Animation Guidebook **Makoto's best subject is Literature, while he's bad at English and Art. **Makoto likes physical activity and manual labor. *According to Rin, Makoto has a rough but dynamic stroke that leaves everyone behind.Episode 8 References Navigation de:Makoto Tachibana pl:Makoto Tachibana Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Iwatobi High School Category:Second Year Category:Male Category:Makoto Tachibana